Nether Manipulation
The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. The source of powers such as Death-Force, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship. Not to be confused with Dark Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Achlys *Achlykinesis *Cthonikinesis *Entropy *Netherkinesis *The Chthonian Element *The Final Element *The Last Element Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Applications *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. **Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ***Ectoplasm Manipulation: Control spectral energy. ***Soul Manipulation: Control the souls of the dead. **Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. **Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. **Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. **Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ***Poison Manipulation: Control toxic elements. ***Pollution Manipulation: Control the forces that make planets non-habitable. **Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. **Underworld Lordship: Gain dominion over the Underworld, the source of Nether. *Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. **Absolute Destruction: Collapse anything/everything into oblivion. ***Concept Destruction: Destroy concepts. **Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. **Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. *Magic: Control the Mystical energies. **Anti-Healing Factor: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. **Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Channel insurmountably blackened forces. **Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manor of afflictions. **Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. **Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. **Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. **Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects **Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. **Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. **Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. **Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings *Nether Infusion *Transcendent Physiology: Death Transcendency. Techniques *Netherkinetic Combat *Nether Physiology Variations *Nether Embodiment Associations * Ethereal Manipulation Known Users *Death (Marvel) *The Entity (AT4W) *Achlys (Greek Mythology) *Users of Underworld Lordship *Nethers (Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus) * Sephiroth (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * Yggdrasil (History of the Jotunn) * Death (Valkyrie Crusade) * Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) * Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) Gallery File:Death_(Cosmic_Entity).jpg|Death (Marvel) Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Netherworld_Princess_H.png|Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Yakumo.png|After being banished into space by King Enma, Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report) was able to convert the evil of human souls that were present into Netherworld power. He was also able to do this with the aid of the Power Sphere of the Netherworld, increasing his power to the point where he could destroy the Human World and recreate the Netherworld. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Rare power